Souvenirs du sauna
by Zororonoa-kun
Summary: Oowada était mort. Rien ne le ramènera. C'est alors qu'Ishimaru plonge dans ses souvenirs et revit l'événement qui l'a rapproché du délinquant. POV Ishimaru, LEMON.


**Hello everyone ! **

**Alors plusieurs choses à dire avant que vous ne lisiez cet OS. Tout d'abord cette fic contient du yaoi au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas compris (ce qui m'étonnerait quand même) donc bye les homophobes.**

**Ensuite, ceci est mon premier lemon alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop vulgaire, si y a pas assez d'émotions ou quoi mais ce sera plutôt dur de m'améliorer étant donné que je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine…**

**Enfin, le disclaimer que j'ai oublié la dernière fois : rien ne m'appartient blablabla vous avez compris.**

**J'ai signalé la présence du lemon si vous souhaitez ne pas le lire mais il constitue une bonne partie de la fic mais bon vous faites comme vous voulez. Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^**

Tout était allé si vite…

« ARRÊTEZ ! »

Le procès…

« IL EST INNOCENT ! »

Le châtiment…

« NOOOOON ! »

Oowada fut attaché sur une moto. Il tournait dans une cage qui produisait de l'électricité. Nous sentions la chaleur depuis notre place de spectateurs. Nous étions impuissants face à ce drame. La moto s'arrêta, je jetai un coup d'œil. Il avait disparu. Une barquette de beurre sortit d'une machine.

« Pourquoi… »

Monokuma la saisit puis se servit des pancakes en étalant le beurre dessus. Ce beurre c'était… lui. C'en était trop pour moi.

« Seigneur veillez sur nous. Que ton âme repose en paix. »

Monokuma… je voulais le tuer en cet instant. Mais ça n'allait pas faire revenir Oowada pour autant. Je me contentai alors de pleurer, mes larmes déferlèrent tel un torrent sur mon visage dans l'espoir d'emmener au loin ce chagrin qui pesait sur mon coeur. Ce coeur qui était comme comprimé dans un étau. Ma respiration était irrégulière, je cherchais à respirer normalement mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je tremblais de tout mon être. La rage, la tristesse, tout se mélangeait.

« Ishimaru… ça ira ? demanda Naegi.

– Je l'ai perdu, à tout jamais…

– Tiens bon surtout, on s'en sortira tous et nous vengerons Oowada. »

Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je me mis alors à penser à lui. Mon frangin ? Non, il était bien plus que ça.

Cela a commencé quelques jours après le procès de Kuwata Leon. Je n'avais à ce moment là que très peu d'estime pour lui, ce délinquant qui avait trop souvent recours à la violence.

« Répète un peu pour voir enfoiré ! fit Oowada en colère.

– Tu n'as aucune volonté, te battre est le seul moyen pour toi de faire entendre raison à l'autre. Tu ne peux te contrôler et dialoguer calmement. »

Alors que les choses allaient dégénérer, Naegi arriva ce qui nous calma.

« Ah Naegi tu tombes bien ! s'exclama le voyou.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le châtain.

– Ce type ose prétendre que je n'ai aucune volonté ! grogna Oowada en me désignant du doigt.

– Parfaitement, tu es violent et tu n'as aucun autre moyen de communiquer.

– Enfoiré ! Tu veux régler ça maintenant ?

– Très bien, Naegi nous servira de juge. »

Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers le sauna. S'il pensait me vaincre, il avait tort je ne céderai pas. Sur le chemin, je le vis me jeter des coups d'œil d'un air agacé. La situation ne me plaisait pas non plus mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de lui montrer que j'avais raison.

J'enlevai alors mon haut. Vu la chaleur du sauna il valait mieux sinon j'allais finir en rôti ! Oowada décida quant à lui de se mettre en débardeur et mit une serviette sur sa banane. Il avait l'air encore plus ridicule à présent et cela me fit pouffer. Il me jeta un regard haineux, comprenant que je me moquais de lui.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la pièce chauffante, s'installant l'un à côté de l'autre avec une distance de 5 centimètres environ entre nous. Déjà qu'il faisait chaud, on allait pas se coller quand même !

« Prêt à perdre ? se moqua le lycéen à la banane.

– Je jure sur mon honneur d'homme que je vaincrai ! »

Et c'est ainsi que s'engagea un duel qui, je dois l'avouer, était plutôt ridicule.

« Les gars vous êtes sûrs que ça va ? Ça fait déjà 40 minutes, s'inquiéta Naegi.

– Ne te fais pas de soucis Naegi tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, répondit mon autre camarade.

– Bien… s'éloigna notre ami.

– Eh… fit le voyou dès que Naegi disparut de notre champ de vision, pourquoi tu dis que je n'ai pas de volonté ?

– Je te l'ai dit, tu uses de la violence à tout moment sans faire preuve de calme.

– Mais je suis calme là ! s'énerva Oowada.

– Je vois ça, dis-je de manière sarcastique avec un rictus moqueur. Plus sérieusement, repris-je en voyant son regard de tueur, je sais ce que tu éprouves. Tu as l'impression qu'on nous impose trop de règles, tu souhaites vivre libre même si pour cela tu dois être considéré comme quelqu'un de pas très fréquentable.

– Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna mon rival.

– Eh bien… j'étais un délinquant avant d'être remis dans le droit chemin. J'étais le chef de la bande numéro 2 du Japon. Ton frère, le chef de votre bande, était notre plus grand rival.

– Sérieux ?! Monsieur Suivezlesrègles était donc un délinquant ?!

– Oui… mais maintenant c'est fini et j'aimerais être celui (qui partage ta vie ~~ #SBAF#) qui te ramènera dans le droit chemin. »

Je remarquai alors qu'il me fixait intensément ce qui me mît plutôt mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandai-je maladroitement. »

" Heureusement que j'étais déjà rouge à cause du sauna, il ne remarquera rien. " pensai-je.

« Eh bien… commença-t-il, je me demande à quoi tu pouvais ressembler à cette époque, me dit-il avec un sourire presque enfantin.

– J'étais… comment dire… j'avais une crête iroquoise et un blouson en cuir que j'avais teint en blanc et j'avais une moto d'un blanc vif.

– Mais alors… c'est toi… fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

– Eh oh qu'est-ce qui t'arrive là ? C'est la chaleur du sauna qui te monte à la tête ? »

Je n'obtins pas de réponse. Du moins, pas sur le coup. Je le vis se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi puis il m'attrapa vivement par la nuque et m'attira jusqu'à lui pour m'embrasser profondément.

Ce baiser était sauvage et je ne savais pas si c'était moi ou le sauna mais le thermomètre allait exploser tellement la chaleur devenait intense.

Cependant, même si je ne pouvais nier que j'y prenais du plaisir, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on en était arrivés là. Je rompis alors le baiser et le vis soudainement mal à l'aise. Sans doute avait-il agi sur un coup de tête.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? le questionnai-je.

– Désolé mais… j'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment…

– On ne se connait que depuis quelques jours pourtant, me moquai-je.

– C'est pas ça ! s'emporta-t-il. En fait, quand tu m'as expliqué à quoi tu ressemblais, j'ai eu un déclic, dit-il avec une pointe de nostalgie dans sa voix.

– C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je intrigué par ses propos.

– C'était une soirée banale pour nous, on roulait à toute vitesse sur les routes du Japon quand un motard nous dépassa. Cela m'avait agacé et je m'étais mis en tête de pourchasser cette personne et quand je le vis… il était tout simplement impressionnant. Au début j'avais pensé que j'éprouvais seulement de l'admiration pour lui puis, au fil du temps, je m'étais rendu compte que des sentiments étaient nés en moi… Et cette personne c'était toi. »

Cette révélation me surprit énormément. Alors comme ça, ce crétin avait des sentiments pour moi… Le pire était que je me mis à rougir violemment. Ce qui me paraissait plutôt étrange étant donné que je ne ressentais rien pour lui auparavant. Peut être parce que quelqu'un m'aime enfin ?

« Mais… c'était l'ancien moi… murmurai-je. »

Il me sourit alors tendrement et me donna une petite tape dans le dos.

« Ce qui compte c'est qu'il s'agit de toi et que, même si tu as beaucoup changé, tu es toujours le même au fond, me rassura-t-il.

– Oowada… fis-je au bord des larmes.

– Eh ! Arrête de pleurer, c'est pas digne d'un homme ça !

– Tu as raison, dis-je en essuyant les perles salées qui menaçaient d'inonder mon visage. Est-ce que… nous sommes amoureux ?

– C'est quoi cette question bizarre ? rigola-t-il.

– Te fous pas d'moi ! C'est seulement que… ça me ferait bizarre d'être en couple avec toi.

– Te prends pas la tête alors, on a qu'à dire qu'on ressent un fort attachement pour l'autre si tu veux. »

Il avait beau me dire ça, je n'en étais pas moins gêné. Peut être que je l'avais déçu ? Sûrement. Après tout, si la personne que l'on aime depuis tant d'années refuse le statut de couple, c'est forcément triste. Il fallait que je me rattrape.

« Ishimaru ça va ? me sortit-il de mes pensées.

– Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux fermer les yeux s'il te plait ?

– C'est quoi ce truc débile ?

– Allez ne fais pas l'enfant et obéis !

– Je croyais que j'avais le choix vu la façon dont tu l'avais demandé, se moqua-t-il pour la millième fois de la journée tout en obtempérant. Grouille toi. »

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre à sa dernière phrase et me rapprochai de lui. Mon être fut rempli d'hésitation à ce moment là et des centaines de questions fusaient dans ma tête mais je fis le vide dans mon esprit et collai mes lèvres aux siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces, tout le contraire de ce qu'il dégageait.

On se caressait, on se découvrait, on voulait profiter pleinement de cet instant d'intimité et de tendresse pendant cette vie scolaire remplie de meurtres où notre vie ne tient qu'à un fil. Je voulais oublier tout ça, me plonger dans une bulle où seuls Oowada et moi existerions.

Je palpai ses abdos bien fermes, mes jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et il se leva, me soulevant par la même occasion, et se pencha pour approfondir le baiser qu'on échangeait depuis un moment maintenant.

ATTENTION DEBUT DU LEMON

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ma serviette tomba (merci la gravité) et ma virilité tendue à l'extrême se dévoila sous le regard mi-gêné mi-lubrique de mon amant. Il s'empressa de me poser et se déshabilla en un éclair. Son corps nu m'apparut alors; je ne pouvais que rester muet devant son corps aux muscles saillants.

On se colla alors l'un à l'autre, reprenant nos caresses buccales et frottant nos virilités qui devenaient toujours plus dures. Je me perdais dans les limbes du plaisir, des frissons me parcouraient le corps, je ne pensais plus, je ne me contrôlais plus.

Je m'accroupis alors et regardai Oowada. Son regard voilé par le désir me convainquit de continuer et je commençai à lécher son sexe. Les gémissements du délinquant m'excitèrent et me firent redoubler d'efforts. Je voulais qu'il ressente un plaisir infini.

Je pris ensuite son sexe en bouche et commençai une série de va-et-vient. C'était si bon, et apparemment, Oowada était du même avis.

« Mmh… Ishi… ma… ru… continue, me supplia-t-il de sa voix envoûtante. »

Je poursuivis alors ce que j'étais en train de faire et en profitai pour caresser son fessier ferme.

« Désolé mais… je suis pas passif, m'indiqua-t-il. »

Dommage, ça aurait été encore mieux mais bon, soit. Je me levai pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois tandis que je me préparai avec mes doigts pour la suite des événements. Je me détendis assez rapidement grâce au baiser et je me sentais prêt pour le laisser entrer en moi.

« Oowada… vas y, lui ordonnai-je en me mettant à quatre pattes.

– Tu veux que j'y aille vite ou doucement ?

– Progressivement, mieux vaut en profiter après tout, terminai-je. »

Je sentis alors ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et le bout de son sexe à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il poussa alors et une vague de douleur m'envahit soudainement, me faisant pousser un cri qui alerta le lycéen à la banane.

« Ça va ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

– Oui c'est bon, c'est juste parce que c'est la première fois. »

Je le sentis alors s'allonger sur moi et il m'embrassa le dos puis la nuque. Cela fit son effet puisque je me détendis et il finit par rentrer entièrement. Nous restâmes dans cette position le temps pour moi de m'habituer à sa présence ; puis il commença à reculer. Il rentra d'un seul coup, nous faisant tous les deux pousser un grognement de plaisir, et réitéra le geste pendant une dizaine de minutes.

Le sauna étant insonorisé, personne n'entendait les cris de plaisirs qui emplissaient désormais l'étroite cabine. Je ressentais quelque chose d'extrêmement fort, à tel point que ma vue en était troublée.

Il se retira ensuite puis me mît sur le dos et prit mes jambes sur ses épaules. Oowada était vraiment doué et désormais, il touchait ma prostate à chaque aller-retour. Si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, je ne pus tenir plus longtemps et lâchai un liquide visqueux qui se répandit sur mon torse dans un cri de libération.

Mon intimité se contracta davantage, comprimant le sexe d'Oowada qui n'en pouvait plus et qui se libéra à l'intérieur de moi.

« Ishimaru… ! »

Il s'écroula alors sur moi, son torse se collant au mien, et m'embrassa une dernière fois. Il attrapa ensuite ma serviette et m'essuya le torse.

« Tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche, me conseilla-t-il.

– Pourquoi ? demandai-je innocemment. »

Je sentis alors quelque chose dégouliner entre mes jambes et je compris alors où il voulait en venir…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FIN DU LEMON

Le lendemain, nous étions devenus très proches, ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas. Évidemment, ils ne sauront jamais ce qui s'est passé ce jour là.

Toujours était-il que désormais, j'étais seul. Oowada, tu me manques…

Quelques jours plus tard, j'avais enfin retrouvé la joie de vivre grâce à Oowada qui "vivait" dans l'ordinateur de Fujisaki. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais plus en approcher.

J'étais seul, dans ma chambre, quand j'entendis Yamada taper à ma porte et il me demanda de le suivre. Nous arrivâmes dans une pièce et je lui demandai la raison de notre venue. Il sortit alors un marteau et je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, ce fut la fin.

Oowada… j'arrive.

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Vous pouvez laisser un petit mot pour me dire si vous avez aimé (ou pas d'ailleurs) je vous en serai reconnaissant ^^**


End file.
